A consistent swing of the golf club provides a better opportunity for a golfer to score lower. Practice aids of various sorts are available to develop a more consistent golf swing. Some aspects of a consistent swing include ball position relative to foot position, ball distance from the golfer's body, and alignment of the golfer's feet and shoulders relative to the desired ball flight path. One practice aid in common use are alignment sticks. Alignment sticks are light rods laid upon the ground with one crossed over the other in parallel for flight determination or in a perpendicular arrangement to allow the golfer to consistently position themselves as they practice with various clubs.
A golfer practicing with a club that typically takes a divot when striking the ball is constantly moving backwards or forwards to find an unused portion of turf upon which to place the ball for each new shot. With a pair of crossed alignment sticks, the cross rod indicating ball position must be moved backwards or forwards to point to an unused portion of turf. In the current art, this movement requires the golfer to bend over and move the cross rod, or try to move it with their club. Moving the cross rod with a club often misaligns the intersection of the two rods or is inaccurate. This delays the golfer in their practice or degrades the efficacy of the alignment aid.
There is a need in the art for a golf practice aid that allows the golfer to keep the alignment sticks in the proper relative positions while also allowing easy movement of the alignment stick that indicates the ball position.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
Before any embodiments of the disclosure are explained in detail, it is to be understood that the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangement of components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the following drawings. The disclosure is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or of being carried out in various ways.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the apparatus, methods, and/or articles of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.